Monster in  law
by gemma loves edward
Summary: Bella thought she would never meet the man of her dreams until she meets Edward. But she in for a surprise, when she meet's his overly possessive mother Esme. Esme will do anything to breakup the happy couple. AH and OOC. On Hold.
1. Introductions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in any way. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hello my lovely readers Monster In Law is back! I am posting the first five chapters tonight so please enjoy love gem xoxox**

* * *

**Bella's Introduction:**

It's just another day in my exciting life.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, Bella for short. I'm twenty-one years old and I live in a small apartment only a few minutes from the beach. I work for a temp agency, where I have tried as many different forms of work as possible. I never stick with one thing too long because I find too many things interesting and I like to explore possibilities.

I am currently working in a small doctor's office just across town. I really enjoy helping people and I get along with all the staff. I am also a dog walker, a caterer and a yoga instructor. You name it and I have most likely done it.

I have wavy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. I am so clumsy that I trip over thin air almost as much as the steps I take. Both my parents died when I was little, but I keep in touch with my adoptive parents.

My hobbies include drawing and walking along the beach. I love to hang out with my best friends, Jessica and Mike, whenever I get the chance and I dream of finding the perfect guy one day, someone to come and sweep me off my feet, so that we can have our happily ever after.

**Edward's Introduction:**

My name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I'm twenty-four years old and one of the top doctors in the Florida area. I love working in the hospital and helping people. My best friend is Jasper Hale who is married to a lively little fireball named Alice.

I woke up this morning feeling fresh and ready to face the day, which was odd considering I had done a twelve hour shift only eight hours ago.

I'm about six feet two inches tall with a slim muscular body. I also have bronze hair that goes in all different directions.

My mom can be very controlling at times. She pages me constantly if I don't respond immediately and calls me every day. I guess that's what I get for being an only child, but I love her all the same and try to contact her as much as possible.

My hobbies include spending time with my friends, watching TV and reading. The apartment I live in is unbelievable. It has a lot of space, two floors with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, my office and a music room I had built so that I can continue to practice and write my music. I'm finding it very difficult to write or play my music right now because I've lost my inspiration.

**Esme's Introduction:**

I am Esme Cullen. I work on a show called _The Time of Your Life_, you may have heard of it. Well of course, you have. It's fabulous and so am I. I have met superstars, royalty and the country's most famous leaders. I am old enough to be the mother of a twenty-four year old, so you do the math.

I have wavy, caramel hair that is shoulder length with hazel eyes. My life revolves around my son Edward. I love him so much that it hurts when I'm away from him. I know that I can be a little obsessive at times, but that's because I only want the best for Edward.

Edward's father died when he was little, and ever since I have never been able to control my emotions when it concerns my son. I am afraid that Edward will just not need me one day and that I will be alone.

My brilliant assistant Rosalie tries to keep me in line. She always speaks her mind no matter what she thinks. She has been working for me for over three years and I consider her a best friend who just happens to be on the payroll.

I live in a massive house that has the most beautiful garden, which is great because I love to garden in my spare time.

All I could want in the world, I own. The only thing that is missing from my life is my beloved Carlisle. I hope that one day I will join my love in a better place, but I am never going to leave as long as Edward needs me.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it Please review. ****Ok thank you for reading the beta-ed first chapter of monster in Law, the fabulous (Tinian I'att) did all the wonderful editing. **


	2. Hectic Day And The Beach

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Heya everyone I'm back with the extra beta version of Monster in Law! Me and my Beta are working to get the rest of the chapter's beta-ed so please be patient. I have written three new chaps for you to enjoy once the extra beta chaps are up land I might get more done in my spare time love gem xoxox**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the introduction's chapter already! A is for Angel, MissJenzPatz, miss swan, loved it and Jenox2009.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Bella's Pov:**

I'd had a hectic day today. First, I woke up late, so I missed my train. Then when I finally thought that my day couldn't get any worse, I tripped over my own two feet and fell right into a puddle.

Luckily, my friend Jessica lived around the corner from my temp job at Mount Florida Medical Centre, so I was able to call her to ask if she could bring me some clean clothes.

Jessica reached the doctor's office in no time at all and I was finally able change out of my wet, dirty clothes.

Within ten minutes, I was ready to start work. I took my seat behind the reception desk and put my headset on to wait for the first call.

The day went fast, filled with both moments of excitement and sickening moments such as when one patient threw up everywhere or when another one brought a stool sample up to the front desk in a paper bag.

After my shift at the doctor's office was over, I went to Mrs. Moody's house to walk her three dogs, which I got on with very well. Mrs. Moody opened the door and a big Labrador shot down the stairs and leaped into my arms causing me to fall flat on my backside.

I knew Dolly was just happy to see me, so I really didn't mind. "Hey girl, good to see you again," I said. Dolly barked in response.

It didn't take long to get Dolly and the other dogs on their leads before we took off for our daily walk along the beach.

Once we had done enough walking I sat down with my newspaper and read all the news and gossip before flipping to the back and reading the horoscope section.

As I looked at my horoscope, I felt the need to read it aloud to myself. Do not leave the house today, I read._ Too late, _I thought before I continued, and stop looking so hard, love is right in front of you. What was that supposed to mean? I wanted to find the right guy, but what did the horoscope mean when it said that love was right in front of me. I could only hope that I would find my perfect match soon.

As I silently hoped I felt the wind shift and there jogging in front of me was Mr. Handsome himself. It felt like time stopped as I stared at the Greek god jogging past. He flashed me a crooked smile that nearly stopped my heart before taking off down the beach.

Once he was out of sight, I flopped down onto the sand and closed my eyes, replaying the memory of that perfect Greek god.

I really hoped that fate was playing a card and that he and I would meet again soon.

**Edward's Pov:**

The hospital paged me on my day off because there was an emergency and one of the other leads had called in sick.

I hadn't planned to do anything special, but I still couldn't believe that I was working on my day off. Fortunately, I liked to help people or I might have been angry about the situation.

It felt like hours before I was able to leave the emergency room. When I finally got a break, I went to the staffroom and got myself a cup of coffee, before heading back to work.

Within a few hours, I was free to go. I quickly took a shower before heading to Jasper's place. We had a lot of catching to do. He had just returned from his honeymoon with his new wife, Alice.

As I got into my car, I wondered if I would ever have what Jasper and Alice had. I wanted to fall in love with a girl so deeply that it affected my physical well-being.

It took twenty minutes to reach Jasper and Alice's, but I finally made it. I quickly got out of the car and Jasper met me looking very happy and smirking.

"Edward! My man, what kept you bro?" Jasper said as he jumped down the porch steps to pull me into a man- hug.

"Oh, you know what work is like Jasper. How's your other half?" I replied as we started walking back toward the house.

"Alice is good thanks. She went shopping a few minutes ago, something about shoes that were to die for."

"Ah, that sounds like your Alice all right," I said while laughing freely. Sometimes I thought it was lucky that Jasper earned quite a bit as a therapist or all of Alice's shopping trips would bankrupt them.

"Yeah I know Edward, but whatever makes Alice happy, makes me happy," Jasper said smiling shyly.

Jasper and I decided to play a game on the Wii to pass the time and before I knew it, Jasper won the game and I was taking off home.

Once I reached home, I decided to go for a jog, so I pulled on my jogging shorts and a vest top and took off running toward the beach.

I had been jogging along the sea edge for around ten minutes when I felt the wind shift. I lost focus and looked around the beach for a moment before my eyes caught sight of the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. A group of dogs were lying down beside her as she looked up at me from her newspaper.

From the moment our eyes met, I knew there was something special about her and I hoped that one day I would have the chance to get to know her better. I smiled a crooked smile her way and took off down the beach, continuing my jog.

I hoped with every fibre of my being that I would meet that stunning women again soon.

* * *

**A/N: Wow this is the second chapter over please review if you like this story and haven't done so already love gem.**

**This chapter has been revamped by the amazing Tinian I'att.**


	3. Tarot Cards

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hi everyone, here's the 2nd chapter . I would like to say thank you to everyone who added me to their favourites, alerts and to the brilliant people who reviewed.** **Miss swan, loved it, Bellaangel383, bellaswanteamjacob, Jenox2009, Lauren xoxox, TwiJenzPatz, A is for Angel, Grace1122 and DominiqueSkyCullen98.**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Bella's POV**:

It had only been a day since I saw him on the beach, but I couldn't stop thinking about the Greek god that jogged passed me while flashing me that perfect crooked smile of his.

I tried to shake him out of my mind, as I walked down the street toward my favourite coffee shop. I really needed my daily caffeine boost and only the best coffee in town could provide it!

As I got closer, the most mouth-watering smell met me. It was one of my favourites, coffee and freshly baked muffins.

When I walked inside, an angry looking man greeted me. He was arguing with one of the employees and I could tell the girl was upset. She was apologising and offering to make him another coffee, but the man was having none of it. He walked angrily out of the shop.

However, karma has a way of evening things out. The man dropped some money on the floor as he left. I quickly bent down to retrieve the crisp note and then put it in the jar labelled tips.

"Karma," I told the shocked employee.

She could not stop thanking me as I waited for my coffee. A couple of minutes later my coffee was ready, I smiled as I paid for it, guessing that she was having a bad day.

I remembered that I had to get to work sometime today, so I turned on my heel and started to walk toward the door.

Luck wasn't with me today. I managed to trip over thin air for the first, but probably not the last, time today. I was surprised that my body never hit the ground. I could feel somebody's hands locked around my waist as I tried to calm my breathing.

I looked up to thank my knight in shining armour, and the deepest green eyes I had ever seen met mine. As I looked closer, I realised that the person that caught me was none other than Mr. Greek god himself.

All I wanted in that moment was for a big hole to appear in the ground and swallow me up before I died of embarrassment.

"Hi," Mr. Handsome said as he gently set me firmly on the ground.

"Hi," I whispered in return before I hastily walked out of the coffee shop. _Great, my clumsiness had to ruin everything_, I thought as I walked down the street toward today's temp job.

**9 hours later: **

I had a good day at work today. I found the necklace I lost last week, and the new doctor, Jacob Black, seemed very nice. He was very kind to me asking if I needed any help. I knew he had to help his patients though, so I respectively said no thank you before carrying on with my work.

I had just finished work, and I was looking forward to tonight because I was going to be hanging out with Jessica and Mike. Mike is one of my best friends and he's gay, but at least we girls could compare tastes in guys with him.

I loved Mike like a brother, but sometimes he just had bad taste. He once dated a guy, I think his name was Eric and Eric was a player. He slept around with lots of different guys while he was still dating Mike. Luckily, Mike saw sense when he caught Eric making out with another guy at the back of the pub they went to for their three month anniversary.

As for my other best friend, Jessica, she speaks her mind whenever she feels like it. She loves to shop and continually dates different guys, but she's always there when you need her and always makes the time to hang out with friends no matter what.

As I pulled out of my thoughts, I realised I was running late. _Why me,_ I thought as I gripped my keys and raced to the door.

About twenty minutes later, I arrived at Jessica's, only to see them waving at me from the garden gate._ Wow, I must be running super late,_ I thought as I got out of my car and jogged toward my friends.

"Hey guys why you are out back?" I asked.

"Oh Jessica was just showing me these really cool cards Bella! You have to come have a look," Mike replied excitedly He took my hand and rushed us over to the table and chairs that were in the middle of the garden.

"Do I have to? You know I don't know how to play cards guys," I whined as they carried on pulling me closer to the table.

"Oh stop being such a spoil sport, besides these aren't normal cards," Jessica explained.

"What are they then?" I asked giving them my best puppy dog eyes.

"They're tarot cards Bella," Jessica answered, smiling brightly at the box in her hand.

I looked at the box of cards in Jessica's hands before giving her a wary smile.

Jessica must have seen the nervous look on my face because she started to explain the aim of tarot cards. "Bella don't worry so much they're just another way to look into the future. You know the direction your future is heading."

"Oh okay," I replied feeling a little better about the new experience I was going to face.

"Okay let's start," Mike said once we were all sitting around the table.

"I'm going to focus on Bella's future," Mike said before pulling the first card from the top of the pile.

I didn't say anything, but I did hold my breath, praying that I wouldn't get a card stating death. I still had to find the love of my life for crying out loud.

"Well this crazy old lady keeps showing up and then there's the knight in shining armour…" Before Mike could continue, I leaned forward and took the card out of his hand.

"That's mine," I said dreamily as I remembered my knight in shining armour from the coffee shop. "I've seen this guy twice in two days, that's got to be a sign, right? After all, what are the chances of meeting the perfect guy twice in such a short amount of time, he must be the one I've been looking for."

"Yeah a sign," Mike muttered. "So what did you say when you spoke to him?"

That question caught me off guard. We hadn't even spoken and I was thinking of him as my soul mate.

"I never spoke to him, but I did fall into his arms at the coffee shop," I replied quietly, blushing bright red as Jessica and Mike burst out laughing.

"Oh Bella it could only happen to you," Jessica said as she tried to calm down.

"Wait so you don't even know if he took any notice of you?" Mike asked, confused.

"He did, I mean he caught me right?" I asked softly.

"Honey we're worried about you because you're turning into a bit of a freak," Jessica replied, concerned. I knew not to take offence at Jessica's words because I had been acting a little off lately, with all this talk of true love and Mr. Right no wonder they were worried about me.

Before I could reply Mike cut in. "We think it's due to the lack of sex you've been having."

I couldn't take it anymore. "Look guys, just because I haven't been in a relationship for a while doesn't mean I'm miserable. I just want a sweet guy. A guy that's strong, but still opens the door once in a while. Who notices the little things and makes a difference."

"What you mean is a man that can complete you. If you find one please let me know so that I can inform the rest of the female population," Jessica said.

"I'll make sure I do," I said before we all burst out laughing. In the back of my mind, though, I really did hope that this green-eyed god could be my soul mate.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it for chapter three please leave a review because they make me smile and I still want to know if this story is worth continuing :)**

**Huge hugs to my beta Tinian I' att for Beta-ing this chapter for me love gem. **

**I love you all and until the next time keep smiling xoxox**


	4. The Party And We Meet At Last

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: Hi everybody, welcome to chapter 3, I would like to say a big thank you to everyone who added me to their alerts, favourites and to who** **reviewed chapter three so here we go! A is for Angel, KandaceRosser, Twilight2010, bellaswanteamjacob, fdaleny214, Dallasgurl, TwiJenzPatz, Bellaangel383, Lauren xoxox and littlelizruth.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Bella Pov: **

I had just finished my morning shift when I got a call from Jessica begging for my help. Three of her caterers had come down sick, and they were catering a party that night. I agreed to help her out, because that's what friends do.

Jessica owns a small catering company and that night she was catering for a business event. A really well known doctor had decided to come back to Florida and continue their practice, so the hospital decided to throw the person in question a party in their honour.

I was on my way to meet Mike, who happened to be another of the unlucky souls to help caterer this boring party. I guessed all the men would be in suits and all the women would be in dresses, like a black tie event.

As I pulled up to the curb in my old truck, I saw Mike jumping up and down on the sidewalk. He waved to me before jumping in and buckling up his seatbelt. Then, we were off.

"Good afternoon Bella," Mike said cheerfully.

"Hey Mike, how are you doing?" I replied happily.

"Good, how about you Bells?"

"Oh I'm fine," I answered, but I knew from my tone of voice Mike would realize that something was wrong.

"What's the matter, and don't give me any of that I'm fine junk please. You know I'll find out sooner or later," Mike informed me sternly.

"I'm just a little disappointed that's all," I answered truthfully.

"Why? What could have Miss Isabella Swan disappointed?" Mike questioned curiously.

"Well I don't know really, I guess it could have something to do with me not seeing Mr. Dreamy today. I've seen him the last two days and I guess I hoped that I would see him again today. You know, third time's the charm."

"Oh Bells, don't worry your pretty little head, you're going to see your knight in shining armour soon."

"Do you really think so Mike?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course Bella, you know princes can't stay away from their princesses for very long," Mike said attempting to smother a laugh.

"Ha ha Mike, laugh it up," I said angrily as I turned into the hotel car park.

Once we had pulled to a stop, I took my keys, grabbed my bag and stomped out of the car. I only got halfway across the car park before I felt an arm grip my shoulder, stopping me in my tracks. I turned to see a guilty looking Mike pleading for forgiveness with his eyes.

"Bella, come on, I'm sorry! You know I didn't mean it. I mean of course you'll see him again and when you do, I can only guess that it will be magical Bells," Mike pleaded, trying to win my forgiveness, which he managed to do easily.

"Thanks Mike," I whispered. I pulled him into a hug and then we made our way inside the hotel. The party was going to be taking place on the third floor in one of the hotel's biggest lounges.

We arrived quickly, and a frantic Jessica met us. "Thank you for helping. I don't know what I would do without friends like you. The guests have started to arrive and I wouldn't have been able to keep up with cooking and waiting on everyone," Jessica explained before pulling us into a hug and handing us a tray.

"These are shrimp balls. They need to be handed out to the guests," Jessica explained before she went back to setting up the next two platters.

"Okay," I answered and sped off toward the door leading to the main event.

I pushed the door open and took in my surroundings. The wall was pale beige with a floral pattern going around it. The carpet was a slightly darker beige. The furnishings were wide glass tables with large two to three seated brown sofas going around them. I was so surprised at how beautifully lit the room was and how amazingly perfectly all the colours went together, that I nearly dropped the tray. Luckily, I righted myself quickly.

After I finished taking in my surroundings I heard a laugh that sent my heart into a frenzy. It felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. I closed my eyes briefly then reopened them and turned to look for the owner of the voice that I would know anywhere just from our simple one word conversation.

My eyes landed on Mr. Greek god and before I could tell them what to do, I felt my legs carrying me across the room. I guess I just wanted to be closer to him. Why, though, did I have these silly thoughts that we could be together? He was so perfect there was no way he'd be interested in me.

At that moment I realised that, I could hear the conservation that he and a tall blonde woman were having. _Please don't let this be his girlfriend, _I thought as I tried to pick up clues from their conversation. I knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help myself. I really needed to know if this Greek god was out of my reach. Knowing that I'm very plain, that wouldn't surprise me.

All I learned was that he was a great doctor that saved lives on a daily basis. Suddenly, the blonde woman standing next to him turned in my direction and started scolding me.

"Do you always listen in on private conversations?" she asked, venom filling her tone.

"Sorry, I was just about to offer you some shrimp balls," I replied looking at the floor. I couldn't believe I was stupid enough to be caught listening to their conversation.

"Well none of us eat fish, so you can go now," she answered proudly before she turned her back. My view was blocked and I could no longer see the Greek god.

Feeling utterly embarrassed, I took off in the direction of the kitchen only to hear someone close on my heels. A moment later, I felt a tap on my right shoulder, which sent sparks throughout my body.

As I turned the deepest green eyes met mine, I felt like my heart was just going to explode at that moment. A few seconds later, he addressed me.

"Wait, I know only three things about you. You work in catering," he said, "you own a lot of dogs and you can be very clumsy." He smiled as he finished his speech.

"Oh that, no, I'm a dog walker. I'm not some kind of crazy lady that owns like hundreds of dogs and yes I can be very clumsy sometimes, but I don't mean to be," I explained quietly.

"Well maybe you need someone to catch you?" he offered nervously.

"I'm sorry about before I didn't mean to eavesdrop," I muttered solemnly.

"You're right you shouldn't have, you should have stayed and talked to me."

I took a deep breath as I saw his perfect crooked smile appear on his face. _Could he really have wanted me to stay and start a conversation with him? _I thought as my insides did a happy dance.

"Well I think your girlfriend seemed pretty offended." I spoke without thinking and I could have kicked myself for being so careless.

"What? That's not my girlfriend, I don't have a…" he trailed off laughing nervously. "I'm single, I don't have a girlfriend," he said, obviously feeling the need to make sure I knew he was single.

In that moment, I felt my mind cloud over and all I could see and think about was him. I must have been staring because the next thing I knew Mr. Greek god was pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What?" he asked, looking himself over.

I had just been caught red handed drooling over his perfect body.

"Nothing I'm...I'm Bella. Isabella is my full name, but I prefer Bella," I muttered like an idiot. I just couldn't think straight under his gaze.

"I'm Edward, Edward Cullen."

"Well it's nice to meet you Edward," I answered shyly.

"You too Bella," he replied, picking up my hand and kissing it. Then one his friends called him over and he had to go.

My insides were jumping, all because I finally knew my soul mate's name. Ah, Edward, I loved it and I hoped we would be spending a lot of time together. Little did I know someone was going to try to break us up before we ever started to go out.

* * *

**A/N: Hi, everyone, that's the end of another chapter, but the party, will continue in the next chapter, so who do you think tries to break Edward and Bella up before they've even started to go out. Please review.**

**Tinian I' att is my beta and she rocks my creative world in so many good ways love gem.**


	5. Edward's Gay Or Is He?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: I just wanted to say a big thank you to the people who reviewed chapter 3, so thank you to, bellaswanteamjacob, Twilight2010, A is for Angel, littlelizruth, Bellaangel383, Lauren xoxox, fdaleny214, DominiqueSkyCullen98, TwiJenzPatz and Edward Anthony LoveR.**

**This is the last chapter that will be posted tonight but my wonderful beta is working on chapter five and six as we speak, lol.**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Tanya's Pov:**

I couldn't believe it. Who did this girl think she was flirting with my Edward? She was going to ruin everything Esme and I were working for. We had planned it all. I was supposed to date Edward, not this plain girl who had probably never looked in a fashion magazine. Yet Edward was showing interest in this girl. I would not let this happen. I had to find a way to finish this before it started.

Esme set me up with Edward back in college. We had only dated a few months before Edward said the words that no girl wants to hear. _We're not right for each other. We should see other people._

Felix brought me out of my thoughts. He happened to work with Edward at the hospital. He also had a massive crush on me.

"Oh no," Felix muttered as he gazed upon Edward and the girl he was flirting with.

"What do you mean oh no?" I demanded sternly. This girl had nothing on me…did she?

"Looks like someone else is mowing your lawn Tanya," Felix smirked.

"We'll see about that," I said angrily.

I stormed off toward the home wrecker that was trying to steal my Edward. Luckily, Edward had gone to talk to Jasper, so I could work my magic on the girl who thought she could win my Edward's heart.

I quickly formed a plan, which included me using my acting skills. I sat down on the stool beside the girl, took off my shoes and started to rub my feet.

"Oh my shoes are killing me, which must mean I look fabulous as always," I gloated.

"Can I get you something?" she muttered as she stared dreamily toward my Edward.

_Who does she think she is, she has no chance with Edward, _I thought angrily.

"One of him on a platter," I replied, pointing directly at my future husband. "What a waste."

"What's a waste?" she asked curiously. _Well they do say curiosity killed the cat_, I thought as I twirled a piece of my blonde hair between my fingers.

"Don't you know?" I said, faking surprise. "Edward's gay," I whispered winking at her.

I could see this girl was not going to give up. She looked at me with disbelieving eyes.

"No," she said looking toward the floor.

"Yeah that's Jasper the groom or is he the bride I can never remember. They're getting married next Christmas in Boston." I tried to think up the best lie possible.

"That's funny I never got that vibe," she replied as she stared at Edward and Jasper, who were now play wrestling on a sofa on the other side of the room.

"Trust me," I answered in a menacing tone.

I put on my heels and handed her my empty glass to dispose of, then I walked away and joined the rest of the party.

I could only hope that I had done enough to keep them apart and judging by the broken look that was now forming across her features. I had won. Call me all the names you want, nobody is messing up my plans to get to Edward.

**Bella's Pov:**

Part of me didn't want to believe her, but as I watched Edward and this guy Jasper play wrestle each other, I felt a seed of doubt plant itself in my mind, which in turn clouded my hope and my heart.

As I gazed around the room, I muttered quietly to myself, "I can't believe this I used to have such a good gay radar," before I tilted my head toward the ground wishing that, it would swallow me whole.

I believed the signs I was getting and look where it got me. I hoped they would be happy together, even though I felt my heart break at the thought. He'd led me on. All the signs meant nothing. Maybe I was just supposed to be one of those people that grow old alone.

I wallowed in self-pity the rest of the night, but I made a promise to myself. From now on, I would get to know a guy before falling for him because when you find out facts that you don't want to know it just causes you pain.

* * *

**A/N: Ah poor Bella, I hate Tanya already lol. Please review xoxox**

**Huge thank you to my Beta Tinian I'att, I really enjoy working with her and she makes my stories so much more readable love gem.**


	6. Meeting Again And Here Come The Dogs!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hi, thank you to everyone who added me to their favourites and alerts and to the wonderful people who reviewed Chapter 5! DominiqueSkyCullen98, A is for Angel, TwiJenzPatz, littlelizruth, fdaleny214, tina062093, bellaswanteamjacob, Lauren xoxox and Bellaangel383. Thanks also to everyone who reviewed the reposted version! tazk786, Angeldolphin01, SugaransSweetXoXo, Nat Anne Cullen and twilightlvr4vr.**

**So here's Chapter 6 enjoy.**

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

It had been two days since I found out the news and my heart was still shattering. I really thought that Edward could be my soul mate, but my dreams were crushed...by Tanya.

I'd found out her name after the party. Jessica tried to reassure me that Tanya was a lying piece of scum, but I couldn't find it in my heart to believe her. She was one of my best friends, but she'd only met Edward twice that night so there was no way she'd be able to tell if he was gay or not.

I was wallowing in my thoughts as I stared over the pier. This was one of the many things I loved about dog walking it gave me a chance to clear my head. My thoughts and emotions were on fire at the moment and it was something I need to wrap my head around.

About 5 minutes later, I decided to take the dogs, which were shattered, poor things, back to their owners. This was perfect. It meant that I could spend the rest of the day watching talk shows on TV while enjoying a nice big tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. It was my favourite! As my thoughts got clearer, I imagined a nice tub of ice cream in my lap with me shoving far too much into my mouth. I snapped out of the thought and literally ran back to my place. I was craving Ben and Jerry's ice cream!

I walked through my door and noticed Mike raiding my fridge!

"Mike don't you have your own food?" I asked. I walked toward my bedroom with Mike following close behind me.

"Yours tastes so much better," Mike whined with his mouth half-full as I flopped down on the bed, kicking off my shoes in odd directions.

My phone started to ring cutting short our conversation. I couldn't be bothered to run over to grab it. I didn't want to end up having a boring conversation with someone. It's torture!

My heart stopped beating when I heard the person on the answering machine speak. It was not just another person…it was Edward! How did it get my number? I was certain that I had never given it to him. That's when I realized that Jessica must have given it to him! I was going to have to have words with that girl. Instead of arguing with myself, I decided to listen to the message.

"Hi Bella umm, this is Edward Cullen. I don't know if you remember me from the party the other night, but umm I was just calling to see if maybe you wanted to walk my dog."

Suddenly Edward's voice stopped and I heard another male voice whisper, "What no, hang up the phone Edward!" Whoever it was sounded a little crazy, his voice was all over the place, which was weird.

"No, no actually you can't because I don't have a dog," Edward said, laughing nervously.

Why was he so nervous? I carried on listening to his beautiful uneasy voice, even when he was nervous it sounded soft and velvety.

"Umm maybe you could walk me instead? If you decide to you know, walk me, just call me at 555-1058 and ask for Doctor Cullen. Okay thanks bye," he said before hanging up.

I was utterly confused. Why would Edward want me to walk him? He must have been really nervous. Why would he go through all that trouble just to make a new friend? If he was gay, our relationship couldn't go any further than friendship. I didn't think I could just be friends, my heart and body wanted so much more. So I did what any sane person would do, I ignored the phone call and walked out of my bedroom to get my ice cream.

I turned to see Mike frozen in place. _Leave him be Bella_! I thought as I turned once again in the direction of the kitchen.

Edward's POV:

Being on the day shift did have its advantages. It was less hectic, so I decided to call Bella. Jessica had given me her number at the party the other night. I think she only gave it to me because she saw me sulking in a corner of the room, at the end of the party.

I'd wanted to talk to Bella some more, maybe even ask her out on a date, but sadly Bella left before I had the opportunity. My heart broke into a dozen pieces at the thought of never seeing those deep brown eyes again.

Every time I looked into those magical eyes, I got lost in her gaze and I felt like I wanted to bare my soul to her, so I decided to try it!

Jessica had not gone through all of the trouble of giving me Bella's number for me to chicken out at the last minute. My heart started beating rapidly as I picked up the phone. From the corner of my eye, I could see Jasper smiling supportively in my direction.

It rang four times before Bella's answering machine picked up the call, so I settled on leaving a message hoping that this angel would call me back.

"Hi Bella umm, this is Edward Cullen I don't know if you remember me from the party the other night but umm I was just calling to see if maybe you wanted to walk my dog," I muttered loudly. I felt so nervous. No other girl had made me feel this way.

_Was it possible we were meant to be together? That she was my other half_, I thought as I saw Jasper shaking his head crazily!

What? I mouthed at him.

He gestured to the phone and whispered, "What no, hang up the phone Edward!" His voice sounded like he was on edge, why?

That's when I realized my mistake. I didn't have a dog for Bella to walk. How could I have been so stupid! My hand started to tremble as I thought of possible outcomes to my stupidity.

Suddenly I had a brain wave. Maybe I could go buy a dog, but that idea went downhill quickly. I wouldn't be able to take proper care of it since I worked different hours nearly every day because I had no commitments apart from my work.

I quickly tried to right my mistake. I didn't want Bella thinking the worst of me.

"No, no actually you can't because I don't have a dog." Before I could stop myself, I laughed nervously over the phone like a two year old.

"Umm maybe you could walk me instead? If you decide to you know, walk me, just call me at 555-1058 and ask for Doctor Cullen. Okay thanks bye." I slammed down the phone and tried to calm my heartbeat as I thought about my conversation with the answering machine.

I couldn't believe I was dumb enough to ask her to walk me! All I wanted in that moment was for a giant black hole to swallow me up! Jasper burst out laughing and had to bang his head against the table before he could speak through his laughter taking me out of my thoughts.

"Man that…was priceless," he gasped.

I laughed light-heartedly before pushing Jasper off his chair.

"That was horrible," I muttered walking back toward Jasper, who had gotten up and resumed his seat. I took a deep breath in order to try to calm myself. I knew that there was a high probability that Bella wouldn't call me back.

"I wouldn't hold my breath for a call back on that," Jasper stated confidently.

"She'll call me back if she wants to walk an idiot," I muttered solemnly.

"I'm not going to disagree with you there bro," he replied honestly then he walked away leaving me to my thoughts.

I closed my eyes and thought about the girl that was already pulling on my heartstrings. _Please call me back Bella,_ I thought as I went to visit my next patient.

Bella's POV:

It had been a day since I'd heard from Edward. Part of me wanted to call him, but I felt like my heart couldn't take it. So I decided against contacting him hoping that I would get over the idea of him being my soul mate.

I loved days like today. The sun was shining and the wind blew through my hair, as I walked up the beach with my four legged friends.

One of the dogs started pulling on her lead unexpectedly so I used my calming voice to try to settle her.

"Take it easy Lily," I said. She immediately calmed down and we carried on walking up the beach.

Suddenly, a thrilled looking Edward approached me with Starbucks cups in his hands catching me by surprise.

"Hi," he said taking in the surprised look on my face as I gazed into his warm green eyes. "You never called me back so I figured I would bring the coffee to you."

_How did he know where I was?_ I thought. Then I realized this probably had something to do with Mike or Jessica yet again. _I have to start thinking about making new friends, _I thought as I stared toward the golden sand.

"Umm thanks. I think you're a great guy and all, but I don't know why you called me. I'm a woman," I stated blushing.

"I noticed," Edward retorted. He smiled his sexy crooked smile and took a sip of his coffee.

"Have you ever been with a woman?" I asked openly causing Edward to choke on his coffee.

"Excuse me?" Edward replied looking utterly confused.

"I mean have you only ever been with men?" I responded quietly, a new blush heating my skin.

"Men, what are you talking about?" he said and then he understood. "I'm not gay Bella," he replied with confidence.

"You're not?" I asked in disbelief.

"No! I like women, lots of women. No, not lots of women, but you know what I mean," Edward babbled shyly to himself. Then, he asked the one question I didn't want to answer. "Why did you think I was gay?"

"I've got to go now," I muttered trying to elude his question.

"Wait, wait. Please let me prove to you that I'm not gay. Let me take you out Friday night. We'll watch the playoffs and order pizza. I'll completely ignore you," he said. I could tell he was only joking about ignoring me.

"Give me one good reason," I demanded as I gazed into his eyes.

"Because I'm different," was the only answer he offered.

"Really? Okay what colour are my eyes?" I asked sweetly, turning away from him.

"Well at first glance your eyes are brown, but when the light touches them they change to amber and if you look closely around the iris is the colour pure honey. When you look into the sun, they almost look green that's my favourite," Edward answered thoughtfully which made my heart beat wildly.

Unable to control my movements, I turned and stared at him in utter amazement.

"How did I do?" he questioned me kindly.

"I would have settled for brown," I answered breathlessly as I gazed into his deep green eyes.

I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't notice that one of the dogs had inched forward until Edward cried out in pain. Lily was now hanging off Edward's leg with her teeth imbedded in his skin. All I could think was I'm sorry as I quickly pulled Lily off him. _Why did this have to happen?_ I thought as I saw the pain in his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Ah poor Edward, I hope he's all right lol, but on the plus side, they might get a date at the end of the day. Please let me know your thoughts, love gem**.

**Please give a huge thank you to my incredible beta (Tinian I' att) for editing this chapter for me love gem.**


	7. I  Told You I'm A Temp And  Questions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. Like Wise I do not own Monster in Law story line!**

**Hi everyone, here's Chapter 7. I would like to thank all the people that reviewed Chapter 6, you really made my week. So thank you to love109, izzyswan41, DominiqueSkyCullen98, Lauren xoxox, bellaswanteamjacob, babycullen060596, A is for Angel, tina062093, littlelizruth, Bellaangel383 and fdaleny214.**

**Also to my new reviewers: SugaransSweetXoXo**, **Lauren, Angeldolphin01,****tazk786, ssbksmm,** **twilightlvr4vr,** **JadalovesTwilight, vintage101, no name and Sunshine72.**

* * *

**Bella Pov:**

I felt terrible after what happened with Edward. If I had been watching the dogs more closely, none of this would have happened! I felt so guilty. Of course, I offered to help Edward clean up his leg. Thankfully, he accepted.

After what seemed like ages, we finally reached my apartment. Without a moment's hesitation, I locked the dogs inside one of the spare rooms and ran to the bathroom to grab some hydrogen peroxide so I could clean the bite on Edward's leg.

Me being me I just couldn't stop apologizing to him for what happened on the beach.

"Edward I'm so sorry. They've all had their shots so it should be fine," I said feeling flustered. I turned bright red. Why did he make me so nervous?

"Seriously, don't worry about it. Her teeth barely grazed my skin." I could tell he was only trying to make me feel better.

The sight of Edward staring around the room in complete and utter shock greeted me as I walked back into my living room. I felt like asking if there was something wrong, but I quickly decided against it and waited for Edward to offer his opinion first.

"Did you just move in or something?" Edward asked as he turned to look at me.

"Ah no I've been here a year and a half," I muttered shyly as I watched Edward looking around my messy room. _I wish I'd cleaned up,_ I thought as I put my bag on the table.

"Oh, um, nice place," he replied.

"I found some hydrogen peroxide. That should help clean your leg," I said quietly as Edward picked up one of my yoga mats.

"What is all this stuff?" he asked curiously.

"Oh that's a yoga mat. I'm kind of a yoga instructor," I muttered softy. He smiled at me. It was flattering.

"What about this?" Edward asked picking up a baseball tucked away in a corner of the room.

"I'm also a Little League coach, a dog walker and a caterer. I told you I'm a temp," I replied, nervously.

I couldn't help being nervous. After all, I had the world's most perfect man rummaging through my living room.

I was just about to ask Edward to take a seat so that I could help him, when Mike came wandering out of my bathroom. I was beginning to wonder why I had given Mike and Jessica keys to my apartment. They were supposed to use them in emergencies not to raid my fridge and use my bathroom.

Suddenly, Mike started to address Edward pulling me out of my thoughts.

"She's not just a temp. She's also an incredibly talented artist. Just look at her sketchbook," Mike said before I cut in. I called his name tensely, trying to get him to stop talking, but the fact I was tense didn't really seem to faze Mike at all. He continued to talk, oblivious to my discomfort.

I swear that if he weren't on the other side of room, I would have kicked his butt to China!

"She hides her sketchbook right under there," Mike muttered, helpfully pointing under a chair before making his way out of the room.

In that moment, I could really have hurt Mike. He knew that I didn't take my drawing lightly and that I hardly showed my work to anyone. When I'm drawing, I feel like I'm in another world, which I wasn't quite ready to share with Edward yet.

As I turned my gaze from Mike, I saw Edward reaching beneath the chair that he had just pointed to seconds before. The only reason he would want to look under my chair was to obtain my sketchbook.

I was right, of course. A few seconds later, Edward had it in his grasp. He flipped through the pages for a moment before staring at me in utter amazement.

"You did all these?" Edward asked in astonishment.

"Yeah it's just a little something I do to pass the time. Now please sit down so I can help clean your wound," I asked politely.

As Edward walked over to the settee he muttered, "This is totally unnecessary. I just wanted to be able to spend more time with you."

Even though I wasn't supposed to hear him, those words made my heart want to beat out of my chest until it reached him.

That's when I knew without a doubt, that my heart belonged to him and I hoped that one day he would be able to feel the same way.

My heart felt like it was going to give way as I watched him sit comfortably on my settee. I shyly knelt down in front of him and lifted his pant leg, so that I could get a better view of where Lily had bitten him.

"You ready?" I inquired, not taking my eyes off his muscular leg. My mind screamed sexy over and over again and of course, I had to agree.

"Yeah, it's a little embarrassing," he admitted sheepishly as I pulled out a cotton ball, dabbed it with the hydrogen peroxide and started cleaning around the bite. "I'm the doctor. I'm the one who's supposed to look at the -ah! Ow!" Edward cried as I cleaned over the bite, causing me to drop the cotton ball I was holding.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I apologized staring at Edward with what I was sure was a panicked expression.

Suddenly the crooked smile, which I had come to love crossed his face as he said, "I'm just kidding, it's just I never get to do that" in a cheerful tone.

Part of me wondered why he would want to joke around like that, but I guess that when you get patients consistently whining about the littlest things you might want to have some fun trying it out yourself for once. The sound of a pager going off from inside Edward's pocket brought me out of my musing.

"Do you need my phone?" I asked in concern as I pulled down his pant leg so that it was now covering the clean wound.

"Oh no thanks, it's just my mom and it's only her second page of the day. She's just getting started," Edward replied sighing loudly.

"Um do you think we could do this again sometime, maybe without the biting?" Edward asked nervously.

_Wait a minute! Did Edward ask me out on a date? What could he possibly see in me? I'm nothing special. I'm just little Miss Plain Jane!_ I thought as I stared at him questioningly through my lashes.

Edward started to shift around nervously on the settee as he waited for an answer.

"Yeah that would be nice," I replied when I finally found the courage to speak. Only a second later his perfect crooked smile reappeared on his face and I knew that I had made the right choice. That smile alone could brighten up my day. It was going to be perfect.

* * *

**A/N: Tinian I'att rocks my beta world, please give her a big clap as she deserves that and so much more.**

**Please review my lovely readers and I will get the next update out as soon as possible.**

**Also please check out my new banner which I adopted from the amazing ****Ange de l'aube's. **


	8. I've Been What?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. I also do not own the movie Monster-in-Law.

Wow, I can't believe how long it took me to update this story. I am truly sorry, but with caring for my mum and a full time job, I have been finding it very hard to update. I promise I will finish my stories, love gem.

Massive thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.

Esme's POV:

Could my life get any better? I have the perfect son and a job, which I love. Working on the show _The Time of Your Life_ has opened so many doors for me that I truly could not picture myself doing anything else.

Until today, when I found out the show producers were replacing me with a younger model. I couldn't believe it. I asked myself the same question a million times over. How could they replace me, the fabulous Esme Cullen?

Rosalie and I had just arrived at the studio. My son Edward would usually page me back this time of day, so I was on Rosalie to tell me if he'd called.

"Have you heard from Edward yet?" I asked as we headed for my dressing room.

"Not yet, but I paged him," Rosalie replied, checking my pager again.

"Oh could you page him again?" I asked. I couldn't wait to hear from Edward.

"Morning Stan," I greeted cheerfully as I walked passed him, receiving a friendly nod in reply because he was on his phone.

"You're in a good mood," Rosalie muttered.

I quickly offered an explanation. "The last time the network executives came to my dressing room I got my own show and a big fat raise."

"Yeah and I had to start kissing your…" Rosalie began only to have some preppy young girl, who had a bright smile all over her face, rudely cut her off.

"Esme Cullen? It is such an honour to meet you," the young girl chattered happily, staring at me with that grin still plastered on her face.

"Why thank you darling," I replied reaching for the knob of my dressing room door.

"Would you mind just signing an autograph," she asked nervously extending her notepad and pen toward me. Her next words however, nearly caused me to swear at the top of my lungs, "for my grandmother?"

I wasn't that old was I?

I plastered a fake smile on my face. "I'd love to," I replied calmly. "Do you know what else I'd love? I'd love you to get me a latte. Do you mind?"

"Sure," she replied uncertainly as I handed her notepad back to her.

"Thanks hon," I said trying to stay calm. She wouldn't wipe that smile off her face and all I wanted to do was wipe it off for her.

Luckily, I was in a great mood so I decided to brush it off and just meet the network executives. That would surely put a true smile back on my face.

Rosalie opened the door to my dressing room and I greeted the guys with my most charming smile, the one that made guys weak at the knees.

"Hi guys, how are you?" I questioned as the door quietly closed behind me.

Rosalie's POV: **  
**  
Working with Esme could be hard sometimes, but she needed me to keep her in line, since I wasn't afraid to straighten her out. Esme had become a true friend over the three years that I had been working for her, but sometimes she was hard to control.

Like the time I tried to get her to cut down on calls to Edward. Her response was to ask me if I liked my job and to warn me that if I did I was never to imply something like that again.

Of course, I'd kept my mouth shut. I was tempted to tell her were to stick her job, but I realized that Edward's life would be miserable if I left so I decided to stick it out for him.

Today Esme had a meeting with the network executives, which had put her in a cheerful mood to say the least. As I heard the door of the dressing room click closed, I noticed the red haired girl still standing there.

Before I could voice my opinion, she started to speak again, "That woman is a legend!"

"Shouldn't you be getting that latte or something?" I asked. This girl was really getting on my nerves.

Instead of answering me, she continued rabbiting on in her annoying voice, "I just can't believe that they picked me to replace her." Suddenly, she had my full attention.

_Oh no, this is not going to be pretty,_ I thought.

I turned and started trying to burn a hole into the red head's small brain just a few moments later while she squealed and danced off happily.

"Oh **," was all I could say as I turned back toward the door. If only I could have warned Esme what was about to happen.

Esme's POV:

"I've been replaced?" I yelled disbelievingly as the network executives looked on.

"I'm so sorry Esme," the producer tried to say, but I didn't want to hear it.

"Psst! I'm fine," I said putting up my hand to signal them to stop talking.

"You had an amazing career Esme, but we're trying to appeal to a younger demographic," the director added. Clearly, he didn't get the message, which only made me angrier.

"I'm fine...I'm fine," I repeated, my voice getting lower each time. Before I knew it, I was walking out of my dressing room and storming toward the makeup room.

When I finally shut the makeup room door, I couldn't control my rage any more so I lashed out at the furniture as Rosalie tried to calm me with little success. I smashed vases against the wall and left a number of makeup products in pieces.

I started to yell at Rosalie even though I wasn't angry with her. "Get my manager on the phone!" was all I got a chance to shout before there was a soft knock on the door.

Even through Rosalie answered the door I continued to shout, "And then I'm going to call the head of the studio!"

I could hear the director's assistant pleading with Rosalie to try to calm me down because we were going to be live in two minutes. I took deep breaths trying to compose myself.

Rosalie was about to shut the door after promising that I would be ready, so I took one last calming breath, stopped the door and stepped out into the hall. Everybody in the surrounding area moved back, no doubt out of fear of what I might do.

"I'm ready," I stated confidently, brushing down my suit. Seconds later, I was walking toward the stage, where I would give my last performance.

The music was blaring out as a young girl danced around in next to nothing.

"Are you okay?" Rosalie asked as I waited for my cue to step on stage.

"I'm great," I replied wiping away a tear. "I've had a great run. I've done exclusives with Henry Kissinger, the Dalai Lama, Muhammad Ali, and four sitting presidents—three of whom hit on me. I've won five Emmys!" I continued trying to keep calm and control my voice, laughing as I kept babbling about being replaced. "Now I'm being replaced by a young thing whose grandmother loves me. Do you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to finish out my contract and leave this show with my dignity intact."

Before I knew it, I was on the stage about to do an interview similar to ones I had done a million times before. I waited for the opening credits to finish before I started to speak to the young Carmen Denali.

"Well that was very nice. My goodness, you have a big voice for such a tiny girl," I offered to the young blonde who had just finished singing her hit song _Stronger_.

"Have you always been a singer?" I asked.

"Ever since I was a child, I would sing in school plays and choirs," she replied happily.

"How old are you? I questioned curiously.

"I'll be 17 next month," she replied. I froze in shock. This young girl was going to influence a generation of children and she was dancing around in an outfit that looked more like underwear than clothes.

"Wha…what do you do for fun?" I stammered, dreading the answer.

"I love watching old movies, they're my favourites," she stated.

"Oh really, which ones?" I asked thinking that maybe this interview wasn't going to be so bad after all.

"Well _Grease_ and _Grease 2_, um _Benji_, I love _Benji_, _Free Willy_, _Legally Blonde_ and _The Little Mermaid_," Carmen answered. _When am I going to be done with this girl?_ I thought.

"Have you ever read a newspaper?" I questioned, wearing a fake smile in an attempt to keep up appearances.

"I don't have much time for that," she admitted nervously.

"So basically you have no idea what's going on in the world," I stated leaving no room for debate. She tried to reply, but I pressed on ignoring her, "and yet you've sold over five million albums - CDs to millions of kids, who listen to your insipid lyrics," I fumed. I tried to calm my emotions, but it wasn't working. "You want to know me, look in my makeup bag," I continued, reciting lyrics from her new song. "You're influencing an entire generation of kids who won't know how to think straight or vote for a president or remember the significance of Roe versus Wade."

"Oh I don't support boxing as a sport, I think it's too violent," she was stupid enough to answer. I stared at her is dismay.

The alarm bells were ringing in my head and I could picture Rosalie saying something like 'You better get that little girl out of there'. Before all my bottled up rage came flooding out. I pounced on the poor girl, knocking her chair down in the process. I was just so mad after everything that had happened to me today, Carmen Denali was the last straw!

"You crazy cow get off me," Carmen shouted.

I hit her once or twice, before three security guards pulled me off her and dragged me toward my dressing room while I continued to scream at the young girl, who was now the centre of my hatred.

Okay that's it for another chapter, I hoped you liked it and I will try to update soon.

If you read my stories, please keep an eye out I will be updating all of them this week.

Tinian I'att is my amazing beta for this story. She actually sent me this chapter back twice as I was too ill to pick it up, sigh. She is totally remarkable and I couldn't carry on these stories without her.


	9. The Date: Bella Pov

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. I also do not own the movie Monster-in-Law.**

**Wow long time no see everyone, I am still alive lol. Sorry for the lack of updating but I am working on it. I just have full time work at the moment and I care for my mum as well. So finding time to write my stories is really biting me in the ass I hope you understand and I will update all my stories this week thank you xoxox.**

**Also thank you to the fabulous people that added my story to their alerts, favourites and to the brilliant people who review and made writing this story worthwhile, TeamCarlisleWhitlock, Mc Alice Bones Salvatore, littlelizruth, babyCullen060596, Bellaangel383, fdaleny214, A is for Angel and bellaswanteamjacob. Also thank you to all my new reviewers! **

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

My eyes fluttered open, and a bright streetlight that was flowing through the window greeted me. The light blinded me, forcing me to close my eyes again so that I could turn away without hurting them.

I rolled over and something struck me like lighting. _It couldn't be could it?_ I wondered before slinging the duvet off my body and rushing over to my calendar.

I rapidly searched through the dates and today was indeed the day that Edward and I would finally have our first date. It excited me to no end.

I guess because I already had some feelings for Edward I had secretly hoped that this god-like man would ask me out on a date. After Lily bit him, I finally gave up all hope, but I was wrong because Mr. Edward Cullen himself asked me out on a date that day.

I glanced at the clock and noticed that it was 6:25pm, which meant I only had 45 minutes to get ready before Edward arrived. _How could I fall asleep today of all days? _I thought as I made a mad dash to the bathroom so I could freshen up.

Luckily, showering and brushing my hair and teeth only took me 25 minutes so I still had 20 minutes to find the perfect casual outfit for my date with Edward. Unfortunately, even though Edward told me to dress casual he was hiding the rest of the details of our date from me, which irritated me since I hate surprises.

I was not going to let anything ruin my night with Edward, though, so I decided that I would keep quiet and enjoy his company. I really wanted to spend more time with him.

Having made my decision, I looked at the clock and saw that it was now 6:50. I quickly pulled on a light blue pair of faded jeans, a midnight blue t-shirt and a thin midnight blue cardigan to go with it.

I also settled on a pair of black ballet flats, before grabbing my bag, which had all the things I would need tonight. I was halfway to the kitchen when I heard a sound that made my heart go into a frenzy and butterflies fill my stomach, the doorbell.

Before I could stop myself, I was halfway across the room throwing the front door wide open with a massive smile plastered all over my face.

"Good evening Bella," Edward greeted, reaching for my hand and laying a soft kiss on my knuckles.

"Hi," I stuttered in return. I looked up and a pair of gentle green eyes met mine.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked nervously as if he was afraid that I would suddenly say that I couldn't make it.

_Yeah right, as if that would ever happen,_ I thought.

"Yeah," I squeaked softly, trying to calm my breathing.

"Good," Edward answered. As he flashed his famous crooked smile, my knees went weak and my breathing became uneven.

Edward reached out for my hand, grasped it gently in his own and made his way to the front door.

Once I managed to lock the door, we were off and of course, Edward insisted on holding the passenger side door for me like a true gentleman. He even let me choose the music that we listened to I guess it was lucky that we both love classical music with a passion.

"So where are we going?" I asked, giving Edward my best puppy dog expression hoping that he would be distracted long enough for me to find out.

"Oh no you don't, this is a surprise and I promise you'll like it Bella," Edward replied.

He sounded confident, but I could tell from the look in his eyes that he was wavering. I felt guilty, so I changed the subject.

"So how was work?" I asked quietly.

"Okay I guess. I love what I do, but one of my patients died today and it kind of hit home," Edward explained, clenching the steering wheel tightly.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, gently brushing his bone-white knuckles with my hand. Edward smiled gratefully in return.

"Thank you Bella," he replied as sparkling fairy lights and the smell of cotton candy greeted us. The car came to a stop and I stared out of the window with my month wide open in shock.

"We're going to the fair?" I asked excitedly. Edward let out a carefree chuckle.

"Yeah I guess you like the idea," Edward said playfully as we both got out of the car and started to make our way to the entrance.

"Whatever gave you that idea," I replied with a bright smile.

"Oh I don't know maybe it's the smile on your face, it's like you just tasted pizza or ice cream for the first time," Edward replied cheekily.

I rolled my eyes. _Why do men always think with their stomachs?_ I wondered while Edward paid for our entry to the fair.

"What ride would you like to go on first?" Edward asked once we were inside.

"How about the bumper cars," I suggested since it had a short line.

"Okay," Edward replied, taking hold of my hand once again and pulling me into the queue for the bumper cars.

"Are you planning to share a car or do you want to ride separately?" the guy running the ride asked when we reached the front of the line.

"Together please," Edward answered for us while his arm made its way slowly around my waist.

"Okay pick a car," the guy said. His eyes ran over my body and I clung to Edward's side.

"Thank you," Edward snarled, "for nothing," he muttered under his breath once we were out of hearing range. He pulled me closer and kissed my forehead. For some reason, this action made me feel safe, as if nothing could hurt me while I was with him.

"After you Bella," Edward said, helping me into the car before taking his place on the driver's side.

"How come you get to drive?" I asked.

"Because I can drive better," Edward replied confidently. For some reason I didn't object, I guess because deep down I thought that Edward could probably drive better than I did.

After a few minutes, the ride was over and it was fun. The only time that it got a little crazy was when a bumper car smashed into my side and Edward started shouting. Then he started looking me over while driving which made me laugh while I assured him that I was fine.

Once we were finished riding the bumper cars, we rode the ghost train were Edward pulled me even closer. He claimed he was protecting me, but I knew he just liked the sparks flying between us when we were close.

Next, we rode a ride similar to a teacups ride, but the circle was bigger and it moved a lot faster. Then we went on the Round up, Graviton, Scrambler and a lot more.

Edward also felt the need to try the games. They were currently making me pout because it was my third time losing the water pistol game.

I pouted even more when Edward won on the first try, but I stopped when Edward gave me the giant teddy bear he had just won. It felt amazing to be carrying round my first gift from Edward for the world to see. The bear was nearly as big as I was.

We were both having so much fun that we completely lost track of time. It was almost 9:00 o'clock now.

"Would you like to get something to eat, Bella?" Edward asked as we walked by a few food stalls.

"That would be nice, thank you Edward," I replied happily. I was starving. I hadn't eaten since lunch.

I sat down while Edward went to get us both some food. I was shocked when he came back carrying two large Cokes, two fries, two chicken wraps and a large side of nachos. There was enough food to feed a horse!

Edward claimed that he didn't want either of us to be hungry so he bought it in a spur of the moment decision.

After we ate, I was surprised to see that we had actually managed to finish all that food.

"What can I say I'm a growing boy," Edward laughed as he watched me looking at the tray with wide eyes. He patted his stomach, pulled me close once again and started leading us to the exit while I clutched the bear he had won me.

Once we were finally back, in the warm Volvo, I gave Edward a soft kiss on the cheek as a thank you for our wonderful night.

"Wow! What that was for?" Edward asked in amazement.

"That was for giving me one of the best nights of my life Edward! Thank you," I answered, pulling on my seatbelt.

"You're welcome," Edward mumbled quietly, reaching up to touch the cheek I had just kissed.

As we reached the outskirts of town, I realized that I never wanted this night to end. It had been so perfect that I wished it could go on forever.

All too soon, Edward pulled onto my street and a strange silence filled the car. I struggled with my seatbelt for a moment before opening the passenger side door.

"Thank you Edward I had a truly wonderful night," I said breaking the silence.

"Any time Bella," Edward replied, turning to see my door was already slightly open.

I opened the door wider, got out and gently shut it again. As soon as I left the car, I felt my heart give a lurch. I wanted to run back and say goodnight over and over again.

Then, as if Edward had read my thoughts, I heard the car door open and felt someone tug on my right arm.

"Can I please walk you to your door?" Edward asked nervously.

"Of course," I whispered, my heart dancing in happiness.

We walked slowly toward my door and all too soon, we reached it.

"Thank you again," I said quietly, reaching into my pocket to search for my keys.

"Wait Bella can I please try something?" Edward asked.

"S...sure," I stuttered.

Edward started slowly leaning in until our faces were almost touching. At this point, my eyes half closed as I tried to remember how to breathe.

"Bella," Edward whispered before his lips claimed mine. The kiss was slow at first, then, built into a sweet yet passionate kiss. I twined my fingers in his hair in a desperate attempt to pull him closer.

After a while, we broke the kiss so that we could breathe, but we still stayed so close to one another that out foreheads were touching.

"Wow," I stated breathlessly.

"Yeah wow," Edward repeated, gazing into my eyes.

I reached up and pecked him on his lips three more times before we went our separate ways with a promise that we would be in touch with each other again very soon.

All I could think was _can life get any better than this_. Little did I know that someone would be out to break Edward and I up and it would be the person that I least suspected.

**Please, Please review =D**

**Tinian I' att rocks my world. She is a fabulous beta and I really couldn't do this without her love gem xoxox**.


	10. The Date: Edward Pov

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Monster-in-Law they belong to the people whose wonderful imaginations created them.**_

**Once again sorry for the lack of updates! I have been very sick and I have lost a close friend recently . But I am back to finish my stories :) **

**Thank you to the people who reviewed, added me to their alerts and favorites you guys rock my world...**

_**What happened previously in this story: Our Miss Bella meets the stunning doctor Edward lol, after lot's of miss leaded hopes e.g Tanya, dog bites and miss bella thinking Edward was guy our couple have finally broken the ice with the first date. But what is going to happen now Esme is in the story lol...**_

* * *

**Edward's POV before and during the date:**

I can't believe they tried to call me in this morning! I love the money I get for working overtime, but today was going to be my first date with Bella and I didn't want to reschedule.

I didn't really need the money, but I was saving up for a future. I had often dreamed of a big house with a lovely wife to greet me when I came home and I definitely wanted children, but those dreams didn't start to come true until I met Bella, the sparks were enough to make my heart race every time we touched, and I just hoped Bella felt the same way.

After one of the many dogs Bella so enjoys walking bit me, I was sure I would never hear from her again and not from lack of trying, believe me.

Pulling out of my thoughts I glanced at the clock and noticed that I only had thirty minutes until my first date with Bella and there was no way I was going to be late.

I took a quick shower and got dressed before running my hands through my, often unmanageable, bronze locks, then hit the road.

As I was driving, I turned my mind to the stubborn little tiger called Bella. Every time we talked, she would ask where we were going and when I wouldn't say she would try to trick me then use her pleading voice to try to get some answers.

Luckily, I didn't cave. I had somehow managed to keep where we were going a secret and I was very proud of myself for that.

I lost all track of time and before I knew it, I was standing at Bella's door ringing her doorbell.

Not even a minute passed before Bella pulled the door open with a wide smile on her face, she looked stunning as always. She was wearing a light blue pair of faded jeans with a midnight blue t-shirt and a thin midnight blue cardigan. The midnight blue complimented her skin in every way she looked too perfect for words.

"Good evening Bella," I greeted, reaching for her hand and laying a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"Hi," she stuttered in return as my green eyes met her deep brown ones.

"Are you ready?" I asked suddenly feeling nervous. _What would I do if something went wrong tonight and Bella decided she didn't want to see me again?_ I thought in a panic. I quickly pushed those thoughts aside, however, when I saw that Bella was just as nervous as I was.

"Yeah," she squeaked softly, taking a deep breath to calm down.

"Good," I answered, flashing the smile that made her knees weak and her breathing uneven.

I reached out for her hand, grasped it gently in my own and we made our way out the front door.

I waited while Bella locked up and we were off. I insisted on holding the door for Bella because my mother raised me to treat women with respect.

When we were in the car, I let Bella choose the radio station we were going to listen to hoping I would learn something new about her. Of course I did, we both adored classical music.

"So where are we going?" she asked softly. She gave me a cute puppy dog expression, but I didn't come all this way to cave now. Maybe I could give her a clue so she didn't get too upset.

"Oh no you don't, this is a surprise and I promise you'll like it Bella," I replied with confidence, but I was wavering.

"So how was work?" she asked suddenly.

I smiled grateful for the change of subject.

"Okay I guess. I love what I do, but one of my patients died today and it hit home," I explained, clenching the steering wheel tightly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, gently brushing my knuckles with her hand.

"Thank you Bella," I replied as sparkling fairy lights and the smell of greasy foods of all kinds greeted us. I quickly found a parking space and waited to see Bella's reaction.

I wasn't disappointed. Bella was staring out my car window in utter shock.

"We're going to the fair?" she asked excitedly. I let out a carefree chuckle at the happiness in her voice.

"Yeah I guess you like the idea," I replied playfully as we both got out the car and started making our way to the entrance.

"Whatever gave you that idea," she replied with a bright smile.

"Oh I don't know maybe it's the smile on your face, it's like you just tasted pizza or ice cream for the first time," I responded cheekily.

I quickly paid for the tickets hoping that Bella wouldn't object because I knew I wanted to pay for all our dates together.

"What ride would you like to go on first?" I asked once we were inside.

"How about the bumper cars," she suggested. I guess she must have noticed it had a short line.

"Okay," I replied, taking hold of her hand once again and pulling her into the queue for the bumper cars.

"Are you planning to share a car or do you want to ride separately?" the guy running the ride asked when we reached the front of the line.

"Together please," I replied, wrapping my arm around Bella's waist so that this guy didn't get any ideas about my girl.

"Okay pick a car," the guy said. I noticed the way he ran his eyes over Bella's body and the way she clung to my side. All I wanted to do was punch the loser for even looking at Bella.

"Thank you," I snarled, "for nothing," I muttered under my breath once we were out of hearing range. I pulled her closer than kissed her forehead in what I hoped was a comforting way.

"After you Bella," I said, helping her into the car before taking my place on the driver's side.

"How come you get to drive?" she asked.

"Because I can drive better," I replied confidently, reminding myself of her clumsy tendencies.

After a few minutes, the ride was over. It was fun, but I did get a little upset when someone smashed into Bella's side of the car. I looked her over, but she just laughed and assured me she was fine.

Next up was the ghost train and I have to say I really enjoyed that because it gave me the chance to pull Bella closer. I claimed that I was protecting her, but I was really just enjoying the sparks I felt being near her.

We also rode on a ride that was similar to a teacups ride, but the circle was bigger and it moved a lot faster. Then we went on the Round up, Graviton, Scrambler and a lot more.

I felt the need to get Bella a gift so that she would always remember our first date, so I dragged her along to the games. She started pouting after losing the water pistol game for the third time.

She pouted even more when I won on the first try, but she stopped when I gave her the giant teddy bear I won.

Bella looked amazing carrying around the bear that I hoped would be the first of many gifts I gave her.

We were both having so much fun that we completely lost track of time. It was almost 9:00 o'clock now.

"Would you like to get something to eat now Bella?" I asked as we walked by a few food stalls.

"That would be nice, thank you Edward," she replied happily.

While she sat down, I went to order for us, but when I got there, I realized that I didn't know what to get her, so I just ordered us two large Cokes, two fries, two chicken wraps and a large side of nachos.

When Bella asked, I claimed that I didn't want us to be hungry so I bought it in a spur of the moment decision.

We actually managed to finish the food off so Bella's worries were for nothing.

"What can I say I'm a growing boy," I laughed as I watched her looking at the tray with wide eyes. I then patted my stomach, pulled Bella close once again and started leading us to the exit while she clutched the bear I had won her.

Once we were finally back, in the warm Volvo, Bella gave me a soft kiss on the cheek that made me want to fly.

"Wow! What that was for?" I asked in amazement.

"That was for giving me one of the best nights of my life Edward! Thank you," Bella stated, pulling her seatbelt on.

"You're welcome," I mumbled, reaching up to touch the cheek that Bella had just kissed.

I didn't want the night to end, but I had no choice. It was getting late and I didn't want Bella getting sick because she didn't get enough sleep.

All too soon, I pulled onto Bella's street and felt a strange silence fill the car. I noticed that she fought her way out of her seatbelt before quickly opening the passenger side door.

_Why is she in such a hurry to leave?_ I wondered. I felt a moment of panic before she turned around to face me.

"Thank you Edward I had a truly wonderful night," she said breaking the silence.

"Any time Bella" I replied relived.

I returned my gaze to her open car door. I didn't want to let Bella go just yet. As she climbed out my heart cried in despair. When the car door shut, I couldn't take it anymore so I quickly got out of the car and made my way to Bella's side.

As I neared her, I gave her right arm a gentle tug to get her attention.

"Can I please walk you to your door?" I asked nervously, gazing at her shocked expression.

"Of course," she whispered as my heart screamed for joy.

We reached her red wooden door and I felt like it was mocking me because I knew our first date would be over in a few short seconds.

"Thank you again," Bella spoke quietly.

I suddenly wondered if she was just as reluctant to let this night end, as I was which gave me the hope of another fabulous date. She reached into her pocket to search for something.

"Wait Bella can I please try something?" I asked gently.

"S...sure" she stuttered.

I started slowly leaning in until our faces were almost touching. At this, point her eyes glazed over and she took deep shallow breaths.

"Bella," I whispered before my lips claimed hers. The kiss was slow at first, then, built into a sweet yet passionate kiss. She twined her fingers in my hair in a desperate attempt to pull me closer.

After a while, we broke the kiss so that we could breathe, but we still stayed so close to one another that our foreheads were touching.

"Wow," she stated breathlessly.

"Yeah wow," I repeated, gazing into her eyes.

She reached up and pecked me on the lips three more times before we went our separate ways with a promise that we would be in touch with each other again very soon.

As I once again reached my Volvo, my thoughts shifted to dreams that seemed more real now than ever before.

* * *

**Wow please review I would love to hear some feed back. I love you all ... Tinian I' att is my brilliant beta and I want to thank her for helping and supporting me through everything xoxox**


	11. Is this love and Therapy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. I also do not own the movie Monster-in-Law.**

**Thanks for all the support everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter xoxox**

**Bella's POV: four months later.**

Edward and I have been dating for four months now and it's been the best four months of my life. Before Edward, my life was unbalanced and full of inconsistencies. I guess that's why I'm so good at being a temp, there's nothing to hold me down.

Now I found that for the first time, I wanted someone to hold me down. My life now revolved around Edward. He's my soul mate, my true love, but most of all he's my best friend. Edward is always the perfect gentleman wherever I'm around. He's also kind, loving, gentle and just plain amazing.

Even though we had only been dating a total of four months and three days, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. I found myself hoping every day that Edward felt the same way about me, but a part of me felt like that could never happen. I was just a plain Jane with brown eyes and brown hair. Edward was a doctor who looked like a Greek god and I was sure that he could get any girl with a snap of his fingers if he tried. That was why I feared losing him at any moment. He could have anyone he wanted so the question remained. Why would he settle with me?

I knew it was silly for me to be so fragile and afraid of love, but I believe that if you don't give your heart then it will never get broken. I only took a chance with Edward because he seemed so different, so caring. I have not regretted my decision to date him for even a second.

My fears multiplied when Edward told me, he had something very important that he wanted to ask me. _What was so important that he couldn't ask me over the phone?_ I questioned warily.

It was too late for that now, though. If Edward ever decided to leave me, I would never be able to cope and I was certain no one could ever have my heart. It would always belong to Edward.

I was willing to go through anything that life threw at us if that meant that I could be with Edward Cullen now and forever.

Esme's POV:

I sat in my therapist's office and watched the dreaded tape recording of my last show. All I could think about was that I was finally getting out of Inverness Valley Clinic and going home to spend more time with my son Edward and my friend Rosalie.

The therapy had worked wonders on all my bottled up anger and resentment and my therapist had finally cleared me to give my new self a chance at being in control outside this blasted clinic.

I looked at myself jumping at the teenaged pop star and gasped. All my thoughts had changed. I promised myself I would be different and remain calm and collected at all times.

"I just wanted you to take a look at the old Esme," my therapist explained while looking at the notes in front of her.

"Thank heavens I've changed," I replied happily.

"Yes, just remember that your breakdown was only four months ago. Please take it nice and slow, no stress," she said sternly.

"Absolutely, in fact, I'm going to take a vacation. I've been promising my son we'd go to Africa since he was a little boy and I finally have the time," I said delightedly.

"That's good," she responded in the same tone.

"Don't worry I'm in complete control," I told her matter-of-factly.

_All I have to do now is keep that promise._ _How hard could that be?_ I thought as I pulled myself out the chair and walked toward the door.

As my hand touched the door a feeling of freedom flew through me, I was free!

As I left the clinic for hopefully that last time, I saw Rosalie standing by the car with a wide smile on her face and I couldn't stop myself from squealing her name in delight. It was the first time I had been able to see her in six months.

Her only response was another smile followed by the cheeky comment, "Well, good, they still have you medicated."

I was almost offended, but decided not to take her words to heart since I knew she was only joking.

"Rosalie, I figured it out. Life I mean," I stated confidently.

"Oh this ought to be good," I heard Rosalie mutter as she walked over to her side of the car.

"It's not about how many celebrities I interview and what my ratings are. It's about relationships and family."

"Oh!" was all Rosalie said, but I could see her concerned smile as she opened the driver's side door.

"Me and my son," I continued as I got into the passenger seat smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"Oh I just spoke to Edward," Rosalie replied.

"Did you get the tickets?" I asked hopefully.

"I sure did, they're right here," Rosalie replied waving the envelopes.

"He's going to be so surprised," I replied ecstatically.

"Yeah the three of you should have a great time," Rosalie mumbled so quietly that it took me a moment to realize that she'd said three instead of two.

"Three? I questioned, confused.

"Yeah, uh, you, Edward and his new girlfriend," Rosalie answered, starting up the car.

"New girlfriend?" I demanded in shock. I had only been away four months and my son was already dating a girl without me approving of her first. "Well that's a lovely surprise," I continued.

"It is?" Rosalie sounded shocked.

"Well, I mean, it can't be too serious. I've only been away four months," I replied while I reached for the sunroof and started fiddling with the controls.

Rosalie's calming hand stopped me from breaking the controls. However, she did not offer a response to my theory.

We passed the remainder of the journey in silence and soon we were speeding down my long driveway.

I didn't really register where we were, however. Thoughts of my Edward and his new girlfriend were still plaguing me.

_They couldn't be that serious, could they?_ I wondered. I knew one thing for sure if they were a serious couple I would nip that in the bud before you could say Africa.

Little did I know that Edward and Bella were indeed a serious couple and were currently unpacking boxes at my son's apartment.

**A/N: Ah, Esme's out and Bella's moving in with Edward. Please review and leave me your thoughts, love gem xoxox Please Join me in saying a big thank you to my fabulous beta Tinian I' att for all her hard work.**


	12. Love and Moving into Together

A/N: This chapter is just a boring chapter that is necessary to link the story and the romance lol. I hope you enjoy. I have been on a long break due to health issues and losing someone very close to me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Monster-in-Law! All rights belong to the respective copyright holders.

_Previously, Esme was released from the mental health clinic. Edward and Bella have been dating a total of 4 months... _

Bella's POV:

Today was the day I finally moved in with Edward! Even though we had only been dating four months, I couldn't help but be completely and irrevocably in love with him. It was as if we were two halves of the same person.

I truly couldn't believe the size of his house. I even asked Edward if it was completely necessary for us to own a four-bedroom house, but the only response I got was "its more room for when we start a family." Cue the swoon and the uncontrollable heartbeat. Just thinking about a family with Edward made my heart want to jump out of my chest.

Suddenly Edward's velvety voice filled the house, interrupting my thought process. "Bella?"

"Up here," I shouted down the stairs as I attempted to shift the picture I was trying hang into the right position. Who knows why I attempted to do things like this without my Edward close by. I guess I should consider myself lucky I hadn't fallen off this ladder and broken something in his absence.

"Bella, please get down off that ladder before you give me a heart attack," Edward scolded as he rushed toward the ladder to help me down. Sometimes it was as if that man could read my thoughts.

"I'm fine," I tried to reassure him, but of course he was having none of that.

"Isabella Marie Swan if you do not get off that ladder this instant, I will come up there and being you down myself," Edward muttered sternly as he took another step towards the ladder. I knew Edward was a little overprotective, but I figured I would be too if I had lost nearly everyone that I had ever been close too. Not to mention I was a walking hazard sign, so I could see why Edward worried so much.

"Okay, Okay I'm coming down," I responded. I let go of the painting and grasped the sides of the ladder to steady myself as I walked down.

However, before my feet could even touch the ground, I felt Edward's muscular arms support the lower half of my body. He cradled me up against his chest as he carried me bridal style in his arms.

"Edward," I squealed in surprise as he suddenly decided to spin around in a circle with me still in his arms.

"I love you Bella," Edward whispered tenderly before leaning down and connecting our lips in a passionate but loving kiss. Time seemed to fly after our enthusiastic kiss, but that didn't matter all that mattered was being here in Edward's arms.

"Bella will you please reconsider subletting your apartment?" Edward pleaded unexpectedly as he placed me back on my feet.

"Come on now Edward, you agreed to me subletting my apartment."

"I would have agreed to anything to get you to move in here," Edward countered with that crooked smile of his.

"Edward, please don't make this harder than it has to be. It's just there in case I need time to myself," I replied softly as Edward swiftly turned and pointed to my art portfolio.

"Fine but you won't need it. Now where would you like this?" Edward asked gently as he lifted the handle of the portfolio.

"Ummm under the bed please."

"All right, oh I almost forgot to tell you, we're having lunch with my mom tomorrow," Edward added lightly.

It only took seconds for his words to sink in. What was Edward thinking? I couldn't meet his mother. I wasn't ready! What if she didn't like me and Edward decided to end our relationship?

Edward must have noticed my fears because he suddenly pulled me into a comforting hug. "It'll be fine. I promise."

_I hope so_, I thought as I pulled Edward closer to me and placed light kisses along his body. _Please let her like me_ was my last thought before a growl escaped Edward's lips and I was thrown into a world of endless passion.

A/N: Tinian I' att rocks my beta-ing world and I have to say she is so amazing Please remember to review as it gets chapters out quicker lol ...


	13. Note and sorry on Hold

Dear Readers:

I am so sorry for the lack of updates when it comes to my stories ... I am finding very hard to update at the moment as I got a promotion that involves heaps of paper work and I care for my mum as well. I am now fully better which rocks and I would like to thank all my reviews for their patience and reviews... I can't tell you how much your support means to me.

So I am going to put most of my stories on hold until, I can find more time.

Stories on hold are: Sickness, A wolf love, Life changes in a blink of an eye, A new Beginning, Enchanted love, Monster in law and The Taylor Swift Collection

I am going to continue with three of my stories which will be updated once a week. I am sorry if it is not one of your favourites but I will complete all my stories as promised.

1. My Baby Bella will be continued- beta-ed by Tinian I'att.

2. Forever in Paris will be continued- beta-ed by Dreaming on cloud nine.

3. Forever in my arms will be continued – beta-ed by Tinian I'att.

If there is anything you would like to ask me then please leave me a message and I will try and get back to you asap

Please do not review this Authors note as it will be deleted thank you

Thank you all my dear readers and have a fabulous night... Love Gemma xoxox


End file.
